People are increasingly relying on computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, electronic reader devices (e.g., e-ink readers), etc. for every day communications. Such computing devices are sometimes referred to as User Equipment (UE) and they are usually capable of wirelessly connecting to a cellular network, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) network, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network, or the like.
Conventionally, UE devices establish a connection with the cellular network by selecting a cell with the strongest signal for the current location and conditions. The signal strength detected by a UE device can vary as the device is moved to different areas, when the conditions through which the signal is transmitted change, or for various other reasons. Accordingly, conventional UE devices will periodically measure the signal strength of neighboring cells in the cellular network in order to determine when to switch to another cell, where the strength of the signal for the neighboring cell is stronger than the signal for the currently connected cell.